The Crimson Guardians
The Crimson Guardians where a legal guild in Ponte Vedra Beach, FL. The guild consisted of Wizards, Dragonkins, Pokemon Trainers & individuals with advanced natural talents. The guild works together to defeat villains and those who would be villains. Information The Crimson Guardians started out as just Jerriss and his Charges but when Sentinel Services started detaining and arresting innocent Mutants they became more of a group of vigilantes growing with each innocent mutant chased down by sentinel services. At some point, the remaining members of The Mutant Underground merged their group with The Crimson Guardians and have been fighting alongside them ever since. Eventually, the small group became an army fighting for equal rights for mutants. Jerriss spent 99.9 trillion dollars on Hewitt Hall Manor a flying safehouse and headquarters for The Crimson Guardians only to have the New York State division of Sentinel Services lock on to their location and remotely access Hewitt Hall Manors engine systems shutting them down and causing an evacuation into the Ship Buses. In order to keep Sentinel Services from acquiring the tech to track them anywhere Jerriss and his 22 charges use Revenge Salvo to obliterate Hewitt Hall Manor into non existence causing Maxwell Industries to be out 99.9 trillion dollars but as Jerriss said "The most important thing is that the innocent mutants are safe". Having relocated from Albany to Ponte Vedra then finally to Raleigh, North Carolina covering their tracks all along the way they are currently operating out of Zion Hotel. On September 24, 2018, Jerriss Maxwell disbanded the guild pending his new teaching job, however, The Crimson Guardians revived and rebranded as a new mutant resistance after The Mutant Underground chained them to beds fearing betrayal. Now serving as there own team Jerriss and his new allies start to take action against Sentinal Services and The Hellfire Club. Arsenal *Crimson Tags — Devices that are given to members for voice communication. *Crimson Watches & Pads — Devices that are made to work in conjunction with The Crimson Tags which enable voice & video communication. *Cosmos — Pistols given to the teen and adult members of The Crimson Guardians which come preloaded with various immobilization rounds and other non-lethal rounds. *Euthanasia — Bows given to the child members of The Crimson Guardians which are preloaded with arrows with immobilization tips and other non-lethal tips. *Guardians — Robots created by Chase Stein. Modeled after the Sentinels created by Sentinel Services these spider like robots are programmed to hunt down there targets via command then disarm them if there armed and then immobilize them. Like the Sentinels they have a spider like design which allows them to crawl across walls and ceilings. *Immobilization Reversal Serum — A serum created by Jerriss Maxwell which instantly reverses the effects of immobilization rounds used by Sentinel Services. *Boot Guardians — Robots that act like the boots used by repo people. Like the Guardians they have a spider like design and are used to immobilize vehicles. Equipment *Arm Blade Gauntlets — Gauntlets invented by Chase Stein. They contain very sharp unbreakable blades and can be used both defensively and offensively. *Blue Panther Habit — Modeled after the Black Panther Habit. Both of which were created by Shuri.